


Survivors

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Poisonous Little World [11]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), The Mist - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, epilouge, truth comes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: They're not as alone as they thought-The Mist Au concludes.
Relationships: Mat/Steph
Series: Poisonous Little World [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511495
Kudos: 6





	Survivors

**Author's Note:**

> Cw: Talking about death, potential possession. Drinking.

“-We found ‘em”, Jc mused.

“They don’t look happy”, Teala observed.

“There’s not much to be happy about, right now. . . . .”

Envy gulped, and tried to sl-o-o-o-wly stop the car-

The window wouldn’t roll down, so he elbowed it.

-The child flinched.

_ -Is that the Ballinger-Stocklin’s baby? _

He leaned in the back for a closer look.

_ What happened to Erik? _

-In the other car, the other window descended…….

“-You’re  _ dead”. _

Mat’s voice was so  _ hollow- _

“We saw you get _ lifted-” _

“Uh. . .”

He shrugged awkwardly….

“I’m. . .not….really……….I’m kind-of a plant-”

They stared at him.

“. . . . . .It’s a long story”.

He pulled his coat up over his nose.

“And. . .and you two-Jc, Teala-!!”

“R...Roi shielded me…………”

Her eyes filled with tears.

“I was just lucky”.

_ Even luckier we found them. _

Mat swallowed.

“Right. . . well….we ran out of gas-”

“Can we fit more?”

Envy whispered quickly-

“The rear seats are open”.

He smiled.

“I don’t mind sharing”.

  
  


-They’d just left the Driver’s Section when something rumbled through the mist.

Teala startled-

_ What is that!? A  _ **_new_ ** _ monster!?? _

The two of them hurried-

But.

_ A  _ **_tank!????_ **

Glowing symbol on the side, a blonde woman in a beige uniform co-piloted with another dark-haired man in black.

At their side?

DeStorm.

His family by his side-

Behind them, huddled together, were even more survivors.

-The five adults watched them, wide-eyed…….

_ He made it after all!!???? _

-They shot beams of golden light from portable flamethrower guns.

Not only did the mist recede at their touch, but the fliers, the crawlers, even the  **_hideous_ ** spiders-!!

They evaporated into green dust and smoke.

Mat smiled.

Finally vindicated at last.

  
  


*

“Guys!!”

_ Huh- _

It was Justine?

_ How did she- _

“Guys. . .”

She doubled over, gasping for breath-

“What’s going on?” Mat asked.

“I did something-”

“Did what?”

Teala had left the car by then-

“I made a deal with the Witches to bring back all our friends-”

“You did WHAT!?”

-That was me.

“I know, I know…!!”

She held up her hands-

“But Ro  _ died  _ in front of us!! She was a super-close friend….And Joey…..And-”

“I mean, I get it-”

“Was that him?”

Jc.

“There was this gigantic, tentacled guy a while ago-”

“Yeah. . . .so he’s here-”

-The two drivers leaped from the deck.

“-You’re the One who made contact?”

“Yes-”

The man sighed.

“It’s because of them those creatures broke through”.

He shook his head-

“We tried to stop them, but our powers just added fuel to the flame”.

“......What do they want with him?” Stephanie asked, a worried look on her face.

“To take over”.

_ Of course  _ it’s that-

Although it could’ve been worse.

“How do we get rid of him!?”

“We can drive him out with our power”, the blonde lady replied.

“-I might become his Servant, forever, though . . .” Justine bit her lip.

“We will see what must be done”, the dark-haired guy responded.

“We’ll be with you one-hundred percent”.

Mat’s sunglasses were shining when he patted her shoulder-

“We  _ all  _ will be”, Teala promised.

“That’s right”, Jc agreed.

“Absolutely”.

Stephanie wiped her own eyes.

“-Thank goodness. . . .!!!!”

“-Um, has anyone seen this child’s mom?”

*

Funny how these things work out……

Colleen nearly knocked Erik over when they reunited.

The Exorcrew had a group hug-

Tana and Gabbie planned a whole collab-

So on and so forth.

But the reunion between Ro and Mat, Roi and Teala, and GloZell and her daughter, was probably the sweetest.

  
  


They couldn’t find the witches, nor Riley, anywhere.

-Which was worrying, but there was nothing we could do about that………………………………

I still wasn’t entirely sure how they managed to hold him at bay.

They’d driven off into the sunset (rise), and then there’d been this great, hypnotic, FLASH-

The rest of the mist had blown away in one giant, driving wind.

-At least everyone  _ could  _ be happy. . . . .

I let a relieved breath slip.

This would be quite the story when I went back to my own world. . . . . .

Though I might omit the spiders.

Because Alice is afraid of them.

-

“You take care of yourself, okay?”

“I will-”

He vanished behind the gas station.

Mat had the feeling wherever he was going, it’d be a long time before they saw him again.

“Thank you guys  _ so much!!” _

Colleen had been crying tears of joy for the past hour and a half-

“If-If anything had happened to Flynn-”

“We would have been a mess”.

Erik rubbed his finger in smooth circles across her hand.

“Yeah, I’m glad they both made it”.

Ro took a sip of her strawberry milkshake.

“Same”.

Safiya was writing in a notepad, already plotting the Headliner for next week’s article.

“-Sorry I’m late-!!”

Joey dashed in.

“Better late than never”, Mat said, “they put a crystal with your drink”.

“YES!!”

-He slid in beside Justine.

“Nice tattoo”.

“-Oh that’s not a tattoo”.

A faint, violet circle with geometric lines-

“That’s in case he ever needs me”.

“-We’ll save you, we swear….”

Ro cringe-smiled.

She did it right back.

“Thanks-”

Ollie said something, and Flynn emphasized it with a yell.

“Fascinating”, Colleen told them.

Joey snickered, while Erik grinned-

“-I heard Jetpack Girl’s getting some help after what happened”, Safiya said.

“Good”.

Ro played with her straw-

“She deserves a break...Lucky thing the Witches  _ were  _ telling the truth...about that-”

“But they definitely murdered those two”.

Mat sighed.

“I feel like a fool-”

“They fooled everyone”, Stephanie countered, “It’s not your fault”.

“But I should’ve called for more evidence”.

“With Alison and Calliope out of the way, they could keep up their facade”.

Safiya wrote more notes.

“You shouldn’t blame yourself for the past. . . .if they were willing to do that, I don’t think they would have stopped the accusation until they got what they wanted”.

“But why him?”

“He was the stranger”.

“-Yeah, he was real nervous when I first met him”, Jc added, “I guess he had a reason to be”.

. . .Silence-

“Well I’m just thankful that Mist ended”.

Justine sounded like she wanted to sleep for a month-

“Sameee-”

Joey gasped dramatically.

Laughter-

“Me too”, Colleen snorted-

“-No but seriously”, Mat said, “I  _ am  _ thankful it’s over”.

He tried to smile, but-

“So many people died-”

“-But we all came back”, Ro pointed out…

“-I dunno if I can go through that again”.

“Understandable”, Safiya chimed-

“-They should at least buy us dinner, first”, was Colleen’s declaration-

“And they should make it fancy”, Joey huffed.

“-I’d just rather have the vacation”.

Erik winced-

“I’d be down for that-” Jc finished his own drink.

“And then we can deal with this”.

Justine poked a finger at the sigil-

“Yeah!”

Ro raised hers.

“It’s a plan!”

“-Well wherever we go, let’s avoid the rain…”

Stephanie shuddered.

“Even innocent mist is too much”.

-At that moment, the door opened.

“Husky!!”

Ro shot up from the table like a rocket-

“RO!!”

Mat felt tears in his eyes.

-At last, they were all back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this really is the End, it took so long to here, but here we are...  
> I hope you enjoyed, there is definitely more that could be told here, but for now, this Au is coming to an end.
> 
> Thanks so much for being there, and sorry for the wait-  
> Endings are hard to write. X)
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> Have a nice day! Stay safe. I love you guys!!


End file.
